


Getting You Back

by Mistborn97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, GW2016, Gallavich Week Day 4, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistborn97/pseuds/Mistborn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S6 E3, Ian wakes up after saving the woman from her burning car and realises he's made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week Day 4- Busting Out.   
> I know it's not day four but I can't post it then so here you go!  
> I also want to say that when I talk about Ian being more like himself or changing, I'm not referring to bipolar. He is bipolar in this fic but it doesn't play any part.   
> Thanks for reading!

It was like waking up from a bad dream. Months of pushed down pain and loneliness bubbled to the surface. Ian woke up in a hospital bed with a major headache and confused as hell. Fiona was sitting in the chair next to his bed, dosing off. 

“Fi?” Ian called out, his voice sounding hoarse. Fiona looked up immediately and jumped out of the chair. 

“Ian! You’re awake, how are you feeling?” Fiona asked looking concerned. 

“Umm okay I guess, kind of foggy.” 

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah mostly, I remember seeing two cars crashing and pulling a woman out of her smoking car. I don’t really remember much after that.” 

“It was really brave of you Ian, the doctor said she would have died if it weren’t for you. Her husband kept coming into your room and thanking you, even though you were unconscious.” Fiona reached up and brushed a stray hair from Ian’s forehead. 

“Is she okay?” 

“She will be, same as you, too much smoke in the lungs and on top of that some broken ribs, but she was lucky.” Fiona smiled at her heroic brother. 

“When can I leave?” Ian asked wanting to get out as soon as possible. 

“Doctor should be around soon, I’ll ask. You should try and get some more sleep.” Ian didn’t need to be told twice. He feel asleep quickly and dreamed of piercing blue eyes and tattooed hands.  
*****   
Ian was woken up by a light being shone in his eyes. He flinched and blinked several times before he saw a doctor standing in front of him. 

“Hi Ian, I’m Dr. Murphy. How are you feeling? Any pains?” Ian made a mental run-through of his body and came up with nothing. 

“No, I feel fine. Can I leave now?” 

“If you’re sure you feel fine, I’ll go and inform the nurses they can start discharging you.” 

“I’m sure.” Ian replied, even if he wasn’t, he really wanted to leave. The doctor left and about ten minutes later a nurse came by with a few forms for Ian and Fiona to sign. They were allowed to leave pretty soon after that. They made their way home, and Ian spent the whole journey thinking of Micky. Did he really break up with Mickey? How could he do that? He loved Mickey, so fucking much. What the hell was he thinking? And now Mickey was in prison? For what? Everything was so fucking wrong and Ian didn’t even know how it had happened. He did know one thing though, he was not done fighting for Mickey.   
*****  
Ian called Lip as soon as he got home, knowing that if anyone could come up with a fool proof plan to get Mickey back, it was him. Sure Lip wasn’t Mickey’s number one fan, but he would always help Ian if he asked. Ian ran up the stairs, with Fiona chastising him for being too active after an accident. He shut his bedroom door for some privacy. 

“Hey Ian!” Lip answered almost instantly, “How are you man? Fiona text me and told me what happened.” 

“Hey man, yeah I’m fine, just a bit tired. Look I’m going to cut to the chase, I need a favour.”

“Sure, you know I’ll help however I can.” Lip replied, a bit wary of what his brother might want. 

“It’s about Mickey…” Ian paused briefly, trying to figure out how best to phrase what he was going to say, before he decided to just go for it. “He’s in prison for attempted murder and it’s total bullshit! I mean there is no proof, at all, and he didn’t even do anything…” 

Lip listened to his brother ramble on and on, and he knew the ‘Mickey Virus’ had taken hold of his brother again. Lip was honestly happy that Ian was thinking like himself again, he had been seriously worried about him. 

“Okay man stop talking! I get it and I think I have an idea.”   
*****  
Mickey had been sitting on his prison bed, silently staring at the wall, when suddenly his cell door was unlocked and a prison officer barged in. Mickey assumed he was being blamed for something he didn’t do by one of the many other prisoners who hated him purely based on his last name.

“Get up Milkovich, you’re leaving.” The officer grunted at him. Mickey’s mouth dropped open in shock – leaving? He was leaving? Where the fuck was he going? To some kind of other even more maximumer maximum security prison he bet. He decided he wasn’t going anywhere without some answers. 

“Where he fuck I am going? Mickey defiantly asked the officer. 

“Home, under a bridge, to a fucking bar? I don’t know where you spend your time Milkovich, but I do know you’re free to leave this hell-hole.” The officer answered back, smirking at Mickey’s confused expression. Mickey was led out of his cell, down towards the exit, where he was taken into a storage area and the clothes he had arrived in were thrust into his hands. 

“Go change in that room over there, I’ll wait here.” The officer gestured vaguely in the direction of the only other door in the room. Mickey walked over, still in a daze, and mindlessly changed into his own clothes. Once he had finished, he walked back over to the officer and handed him his prison uniform. He was still expecting the man to say “ha! You’re not really free, get back inside”, although it was looking less likely as time went on. The officer brought Mickey into the reception area of the prison and opened the front door for him. 

“Go on, leave then.” The man said, clearly not bothered at all by what was happening. 

“But why am I being let go?” Mickey was desperate to know before he left. The guard looked down at the clipboard he’d been holding. He flipped a few pages and his eyes searched the words for about thirty seconds before he looked up at Mickey. 

“Lack of evidence for imprisonment, it seems. Somebody was on the ass of the prison, threatening them to let you go or they’d sue.” 

“Do you know who it was?” Mickey asked, honestly not having any clue as to who would bother getting him out of prison. The guard searched the paper again before giving Mickey the answer. 

“It was a Mr. Ian Gallagher, he’s also listed as your ride home today, so he should be outside.” The officer turned around and left Mickey in a state of shock. Ian had gotten him out of prison? Ian was outside? Mickey didn’t believe it. How could he? The last time he had seen Ian, it had seemed that he couldn’t get far enough away from Mickey. But now he had helped Mickey get out of prison, why? Mickey was so confused but he didn’t want to stay in the prison in case the guard changed his mind and dragged Mickey back inside again. 

Mickey walked outside and sure enough, leaning against an old, beat-up car, was Ian Gallagher. When he saw Mickey, he stood up straight and smiled slightly. They began walking towards each other and when Mickey was close enough to Ian, he could see how much better he looked than the last time he’d seen him. His eyes were clearer and he’d gained some weight. 

“Why?” was all Mickey could get out. 

“Um, it probably sounds dumb but I saved a woman from a burning car and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, everything was so much clearer and I realised what I mistake I made in letting you go. So I rang Lip and we hacked into some websites… anyway long story short, we found a way to prove you shouldn’t be locked up. And now here I am, hoping that this all makes sense, and that maybe you might consider taking me back?” Ian struggled to get the whole story out without messing up and pissing Mickey off even more. 

“So what? You just expected me to forgive you and we’d run off happily into the sunset?” Mickey was incredulous. 

“No! Of course not! I just wanted you to be free.” Ian stopped when he realised the significance of the word he’d just used. Mickey seemed to realise as well as he finally met Ian’s gaze. 

“I don’t know if this will change your mind at all but I couldn’t stop thinking about your tattoo, you know the one of my… um… name.” Ian was nervous to mention their past but he had to get this out before Mickey left. 

“I got a tattoo of your name across my chest.” Mickey was completely frozen. He had no idea what to say. Ian began to unbutton his shirt and suddenly there it was. Tattooed across Ian’s chest were the words Micky Milkavish. 

“I figured it was only fair that we had each others names on our chests, and since mine was misspelt, I did the same for yours. We can both get them removed if you hate it but…” 

“I don’t hate it.” Mickey murmured. Ian and Mickey locked eyes and then Ian took a few steps towards Mickey. He took it as a good sign when Mickey didn’t back away. 

“Tell me if I have a chance to win you back. If I don’t, I’ll just drive you home and let it be.” Ian’s face was honest and Mickey knew that if he told Ian he didn’t want to get back together, he would leave Mickey alone. But Mickey’s heart clenched at the idea of never being with Ian again. Every night in prison the only thing that kept Mickey going were his memories of Ian. 

“You have a chance… fuck Ian, I hate not being with you.” Ian surged forward and kissed Mickey. Mickey melted into the kiss as if no time had passed since their last one. After a minute Mickey pulled back and rested his forehead against Ian’s. 

“I can’t just jump into this with you Ian, I don’t trust you anymore.” Mickey’s eyes were closed but he felt Ian pull back. When he opened his eyes he saw that Ian’s face was twisted in distress. 

“Ian…” Mickey began but Ian cut him off.   
“No, it’s fine Mickey, I understand. I hurt you and you’re not ready to forgive me yet. But I promise, I won’t hurt you again, at least not in such a shitty way. I just want to make things right between us.” Ian’s tone was so earnest that Mickey knew that his Ian was back. 

“Maybe we can be just friends for a while until I can really trust you again.” Mickey waited for a reaction from Ian. After a few seconds Ian nodded his head slightly. Ian and Mickey got into the car and Ian dropped Mickey home. They agreed to meet up the next day and Ian drove home with the biggest smile on his face.   
*****   
One month later…

Ian and Mickey picked Mickey’s house as their space to hang out. No one else lived there at the moment, so it was the perfect place for the two of them to get to know each other again. They would sit on the sofa for hours a day and just learn everything about the other. But Ian was horny. Incredibly horny. Mickey had always been sexy to Ian but now it was impossible to ignore it. Mickey would walk around the house in his boxers and Ian had to concentrate on not getting hard. Mickey had also bulked up in the short amount of time he’d been in prison. It was torturous for Ian to be around Mickey without wanting to fuck him senseless. But Ian had promised to just be friends with Mickey for the time being and he didn’t want to jeopardise their friendship. 

Mickey was getting impatient as well. Ian was so sweet and caring, it was impossible not to fall back in love with him. And he’d also decided to pursue a career as an EMT which was torturous for Mickey. He’d bulked up massively with all the training he had to do and he looked fucking incredible. Mickey knew he’d gained some muscle in prison but it was nothing compared to Ian. After a month, Mickey started to feel self-conscious about himself and he wondered whether or not Ian wanted him after all. 

It all came to a head on a Friday night. Ian was scheduled to come over after work and Mickey was planning on asking him what was happening between them. Mickey ordered a couple of pizzas and bought a few beers (as well as some fruit juice for Ian). He was buzzing and definitely ready for Ian and himself to be on the same page.  
Ian arrived perfectly on time as always. He was talking animatedly about his day and about some colleague who had brought in a stinky sandwich.

“Mickey, you wouldn’t believe the smell! And of course he was my drill partner all fucking day! I had to keep pretending to scratch my face so I could have a seconds peace from that smell!” Ian continued on with his story for a few more minutes as they both devoured the pizza. Eventually Mickey had had enough.

“Ian… Ian stop.” Mickey interjected.

“What? Am I boring you?” Ian started laughing and poking Mickey’s stomach. 

“No, you’re not boring me, I just… I wanted to ask you something.” Mickey’s tone was so serious that Ian immediately sat up straighter. 

“I just wanted to know if you still… fuck ifyoustillwantedtogetbacktogether.” Mickey blurted out. Ian was shocked that he just stared at Mickey with his mouth open. Mickey, of course, took this as a bad sign and so, tried to backtrack out of what he’d just said.

“It’s… you know, it’s whatever, I don’t care either way. I just wanted to know.” Mickey refused to meet Ian’s gaze. Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Mickey was nervous about Ian not wanting him? That was crazy. Ian had been pining for a months for him but he didn’t want to push him. Ian knew that feelings took longer for Mickey to accept than any other person, and Ian didn’t mind. He loved everything about Mickey, he always had.

“Mickey of course I want to get back together with you, I was just giving you some time to trust me again. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything… But fuck Mickey, if you think I don’t want you… if you think I don’t think about every second of the day that we’re not together, just waiting until I can see you again, then you’re an idiot.” During his little speech, Ian had stepped closer to Mickey so now there was no space between them. Mickey was sick of waiting, so he grabbed the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Ian immediately pulled Mickey impossibly closer and slid his hand down to Mickey’s ass. Mickey moaned into the kiss and starting walking them both backwards while he kept kissing Ian. He fumbled with the door knob until the door swung open and Mickey’s knees hit the edge of his bed. He lay on the bed and pulled Ian on top of him. 

“Off.” Mickey murmured into the kiss while pulling at Ian’s shirt. Ian sat back slightly and unbuttoned his shirt. He flung it on the floor and when he looked back to Mickey, he had taken his t-shirt off as well. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Ian muttered absentmindedly. Mickey blushed and dragged Ian down for another kiss. They both began to unbutton their pants. Ian kicked off his and then reached for Mickey’s. They were now only in their boxers and when Ian grinded against Mickey, the friction was amazing. 

Mickey had had enough of the teasing, so he pulled Ian’s boxers off. He reached his hand around Ian and began palming at his ass. Ian was very quickly losing control and he knew he wasn’t going to last very much longer. Ian took Micky’s boxers off and began to pull back slightly so he could get the lube and condoms. However, as soon as he began to move, Mickey dragged him back in and tightened his hold on Ian. Ian tried again, unsuccessfully. 

“Mick, I need to get the stuff.” Ian panted. Mickey released his hold slightly on Ian, and Ian wiggled the rest of the way over to Mickey’s locker. He grabbed the necessary stuff at record speed and then lunged back towards Mickey. Both men were completely lost in each other, both of them had been dreaming about this moment for months, it almost seemed too good to be true. 

Ian uncapped the lube as Mickey lay down on his back. Ian lay on top of him and began kissing him again. He coated one finger in lube and slowly dragged it over Mickey’s hole. Mickey bucked his hips up, searching for some kind of friction. Ian pushed one finger inside of Mickey’s tight heat and soon Mickey was begging for more. 

“Please Ian, fuck me.” Mickey sounded desperate. Ian thrust two more fingers into Mickey’s hole, already dying to be inside of him properly. Ian grabbed the condom and ripped it open. He rolled it onto his cock and spread a generous amount of lube all over it. Mickey was clawing at Ian’s back, so close to the edge. 

“Are you sure?” Ian asked earnestly. All Mickey could do was nod and then Ian was pushing into him. He bottomed out and stayed like that for a moment to let them both adjust. Soon Mickey began rocking his hips and Ian started moving. He thrust his hips in long, slow movements, driving them both crazy. Ian knew he wasn’t going to last very long, and from the noises Mickey was making, he seemed to be in the same position. Ian began to speed up his movements, panting heavily into Mickey’s neck.

“I’m close.” Ian gasped. 

“Me- fuck right there- me too.” Ian lost control and felt like he was burning as he came inside Mickey. Mickey followed shortly after, coming untouched between their chests. Ian pulled out and then flopped down on the bed beside Mickey. They both lay spent beside each other. Ian looked over at Mickey and they both smiled. 

“So are we back together?” Ian asked, still nervous that Mickey would change his mind. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
